It is a common sight to see signs and other advertising displayed on the side of vehicles traveling the roads. These signs are generally directly applied to the planar side walls of the vehicle and are displayed wherever the vehicle travels. An example of such an application would be the sidewalls of a tractor trailer truck or an eighteen wheeler. The large, smooth, sidewall surface and the generally moderate road conditions endured by such vehicles make them ideal vehicles upon which advertisements may be displayed. However, because eighteen wheelers often travel throughout the country, advertising on these vehicles typically is limited to national companies who conduct business throughout the country or to the products carried by the trucks, i.e., "CocaCola.TM.", "Budweiser.TM." etc.
Another type of vehicle having large sidewalls upon which advertisements could be displayed is the dump truck. These vehicles generally operate in a limited geographic region, making them suitable for use by local advertisers. However, these vehicles are rarely, if ever, used for any large-size, side display advertising purposes, because it was expected that the often brutal conditions under which these vehicles are required to operate would quickly damage and/or destroy any such signs. Also, the types of loads typically being carried by dump trucks, namely, dirt, aggregates, etc., are not products that would generally be advertised. Additionally and more importantly, because dump trucks have channelized, non-planar sidewalls created by laterally spaced, vertically extending, structural strengthening members, applying a relatively large planar sign of substantial size was considered impractical due to the lack of any large planar surface upon which to apply a side wall sign.
It would be a benefit, therefore, to have an advertising system for displaying a relatively large sign or other advertising display on the side of a dump truck, but such at least generally has been unachieved until the present invention, despite a long-felt need for the system of the invention and the long term availability of the means to make the invention. The present invention fulfills and satisfies this long-felt need in a very practical and cost-effective manner.